Whispering Oblivion
by ToxicElixir
Summary: Pre-movie, Hiccup is 5 years old when he meets something unexpected happens and that leds to a different life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Readers, I'm not dead! Don't worry I promise to update `Of Birdkids and Dragons` I'm already working on the next chapter now that I have full computer usage back. ^^ But until I update I present the first chapter of Whispering Oblivion!**_

_**Key!**_

_**Whispering Oblivion: Night fury**_

_**Ember walker: Monstrous Nightmare**_

_**Moving Boulder (Rough Skin): Gronkle**_

_**Duel Breath: Zippleback**_

_**Reflecting Crystal: Deadly Nadder**_

It began on a normal day at the nest, if you could call being controlled by a control-freak-eat-you-if-you-don't-obey-type of powerful dragoness. Or as she likes to be referred to as "Her Majesty" or "The Queen" either way I held no respect for her or her titles. Me being a Whispering Oblivion, or Night Fury, in the case of the Vikings, stood on the line of pure hate, probably like much of the other `freeish` dragons, in case to the queen. You see there was a few of us that could actually think for ourselves, all the others were drunk on the song of the queen. I was resting on a high ledge, watching as other dragons lounged or slept. We were ones that hadn't been sent out to gather food, yet. For now it was enough, and my head rested on my front paws while my almost toxic eyes closed. I don't know how long I was able to sleep before I was awakened by a prodding claw. _`Bad Idea` _I thought, my eyes snapped open, narrowed, and trained on the Ember Walker, a.k.a Monstrous Nightmare, by my side.

"This had better be _very_ important." I hissed, my teeth bared in irritation by being awakened.

"It is, the council wants to see you. Now." The Ember walker, who I deafly thought name was Rakca something like that, I stood motioning for Rakca to lead. He took off, and after a minute of stretching I followed. Although Rakca lead the way, and was far ahead of me, I knew the way well, all of us did. Increasing my flight speed slightly I shot past Rakca who looked at me in annoyance as I "accidently" disrupted his flight pattern. After a few minutes a leisure flight I came to the cavern of the council Rakca not far behind. The council were dragons who deserved respect, and I gave them mine. They were noble dragons, each position in the council was held by a member of each species of dragon residing in the nest, the excepting of a Whispering Oblivion seeing I was the only one and had refused the position when they offered it to me.

Dipping my head in respect, "You called for my presence council?" I stated it as a question, "We have," one head of a Duel Breath Reesa , the other head was Raase, replied "We want to discuss tonight's raid on the village." Raase piped up having a bit of a hiss in her voice. "What about it do you wish to discuss, and what do you want me to do?" I inquired.

"We have been observing the Vikings, and have spotted a weakness to the chief, he has a cub." the Moving Boulder said, urm I was not familiar with this one I hadn't paid very much attention when he was chosen to fill the spot. I gave the council a look obviously wanting them to already get to the point, yet I was curious about this `What did they want me to do?` "We'll get to the point. We want you to find this cub and Kill him." The Reflecting Crystal, Shimmer, said quite bluntly.

"And why is it that you want me to do your dirty work?" I snarled my eyes dangerous slits revealing my irritation. "The Vikings won't expect an Oblivion to be on the ground." Reesa said, "They will just think you are absent from the raid. Giving you stealth and ignorance." Raase picked up were Reese left off. "Fine. But one last thing, why do you want the cub dead?" I hissed, clearing stating that although I agreed to do the deed I wasn't at all happy about it. "the death of the cub will be a great blow to the chief. The Vikings will weaken." Shimmer growled.

"We trust you to complete this task, don't fail us." The Ember Walker said, Reaper. In turn I glared at Reaper, her threat was apparent but meant nothing to me. If it came to a fight both Reaper and I knew who'd come out the victor. Turning I promptly left, winging my way back to my ledge planning on get as much sun soaked in as I could before sunset. Landing on my ledge I lay, spread my wings, laying them on the rock below me to optimize my sun intake. "What did the council want?" I heard turning to face my friend. She's a Reflecting Crystal by the name Ingo, her scales were the deepest blue you could imagine, no real word to descried to color, the closest you could get would be calling it Navy. But that was only her main color, yellows and oranges mixed in there to with the occasional red. "Greetings Ingo, the council wants me to do their dirty work." I growled baring fangs at the last part. "Surely you over-exaggerate things Oblivion?" she asked. Yes, my name is Oblivion, Ironic isn't it?, that my mother would name me after my race, "They want me to kill the chief's cub." I stated again letting my fangs glint with the words.

**((A/N: Little bit of a different POV)) **

Ingo looked appalled, sure see killed Vikings, but to go after something so young was plain wrong. You see Ingo had seen the chief's cub, she knew how young he was, and assumed Oblivion knew as well.**((End POV))**

I looked at Ingo perplexed, why did she look so appalled? I was about to ask her when I heard my name called. "Oblivion, it's time to go, you go Ingo." Rakca said. I spotted dragons already taking off, and noticed the setting sun. Standing up, and taking flight I merged myself into the crowd of dragons heading for Berk. Little did I know, that this night would veer so of course from anything I could have possible imagined.

_**So how to you like the first chapter? Love it? Hate it? Either way review it!**_

_**-ToxicE**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings and welcome to another installment of `Whispering Oblivion` ok last chapter I know I have a lot of mistakes, and I totally forgot the disclaimer. But I do not have a beta so please bear with me until I can get one.**

**Disclaimer: 1) If I did own HTTYD I would not be here would I? and 2) the second movie would **_**SO **_**not be coming out in 2013.**

**I do however own the OCs, and the plot!**

I flew in utter silence, listening as others chatted their hearts out. This included boasting, worried pleas, and younger ones trying, and failing, to cover their nervousness. I couldn't blame them, for many this was their first raid. Silently I winged over to a particularly distort young female Duel Breath, who was currently arguing with each other.

"Don't worry young ones you'll do fine." I said in as gentle, and soothing voice I could manage. Both turned their heads toward me in silent indecision.

"So much could go wrong.", one head worried.

"The Vikings could get us, or we won't be able to bring back enough food." the other head chimed in.

"Why worry yourselves with ifs, coulds, or whats? If you do you'll freeze in the raid. Just relax, try to avoid as many Vikings as possible, and grab sheep.", I said.

"Ok Whispering Oblivion." They both said in gratitude. I veered to the left parting myself from the raiding party, silently aiming for the outskirts of the village as I, and the others, spotted the faint, still far-off traces of the village. As we drew closer I could feel tensions and anticipations rise, the raid was considered _fun_ to some, `Idiots.` I thought snarling slightly, and narrowing my eyes to slits at the thought. And then it begun, fire rained down on the houses, and soon dragons and Vikings alike were engaged in combat.

Flying high above everything, so not to be seen, I waited until the battle became fierce, intense, and more importantly distracting. Quickly scanning the Vikings fighting, I spotted Chief Stoic. `Good, he has joined the fight.` I thought knowing now would be the ideal time to do the deed. Flying silently to the outskirts of the village I landed, and carefully, unseen I creep closer to the village. Carefully I moved through the active shadows making my way slowly towards the Chief's house. Coming up I quickly scanned the surrounding area, `Good no Vikings.` I thought emerging from my shadow, creeping towards the door. I frowned at my options of entry to the house;

1)Blow the door to smithereens and hope no one heard, not likely.

2)Bust down the door, loose my element of surprise on the cub and be ready for one heck of a fight.

And…3)Wait for the cub to come out of the house.

I snorted at the last one, and made my decision. Gathering the needed gas in the back of my throat I ignited it and sent it flying towards the door. The collision produced a loud exploding sound ,inwardly smirking at the power of my fireballs, I had to act quickly though. Jumping into the house, over the smothering door ,another inside smirk, I crouched eyes darting in search of the cub. I had to give some props to the Chief, the house was not what I was expecting, which was dragon heads lining the wall and dragon hides underfoot. But this was not the case I saw a small room, though larger than the other room that was connected to it which held a table. In which there was a small fire place and a chair.

Snorting I focused my mind back on the search for the cub. I couldn't see him in these rooms so I scented the air quickly picking up a scent that I identified to be the cub's. `He's here but were?` I thought hissing, then spotting a set of stairs, I think that's what they were called. The scent seemed to emanate from up there. Quickly clambering up the stairs with a bit of difficultly, I pushed open the already part-way open door I encountered with my snout. I found myself in another room, the bed on the far right side, but not next to the back wall. There was also a drawer on the left but my focus was at the bed.

The bed had a rather large, blanket covered lump, and was shivering? Uncertainly I stalked forwards sniffing the lump that suddenly stopped moving all together. Fear mingling with the cub's scent is what I encountered when I curiously drew in air. I was confused, surely the cub of the great Chief Stoic would have already attacked? I grabbed the blanket with my teeth and pulled. I was greeted with forest green eyes staring franticly, and frightened up at me.

I balked, my eyes scanning the cub, `This cub is so young, if he were a dragon he wouldn't even be allowed to leave the nesting cave!` I thought staring at thin child in front of me. `The council wanted me to kill, this young defenseless hatchling!' my thoughts screamed angrily. `How dare they. How _dare _they, ask me to kill this cub!' I seethed, my anger raising to its peak. All I wanted was to tear the council to pieces, my body singing for the fight, and my teeth ached for their blood. All respect was banished replaced by brimming hatred. I was about to leave, to leave this accursed island and the nest, but I caught sight of those emerald eyes. I could not leave, for if I did the council would only send another to kill the cub. I also could not kill the council, for if I did every free dragon at the nest would be after me. It seems the decision that should have been considered long and hard, would have to be made in a second as I heard the shout of Chief Stoic below. It seems, he knew about the door.

**And the plot starts going, so what'd you think is it longer than the last chapter? **

**Till next chapter! Love it, Hate it either way review it!**

**-ToxicE**


	3. Chapter 3

**SQUEEEEEEEEE! I got reviews! Also I got a lot of Favorites and Alerts on this story, so I've got uberly inspired to get this chapter typed up and on this site! On with the Chapter! Also I'm going to start putting what Oblivion says in italics because Oblivion is a dragon and therefore Hiccup won't understand Oblivion/other dragons that may or may not appear further on in the story.**

"_**blah" **_**dragonese(dragon speech)**

"**Blah" humanese(human speech)**

**`Blah` thoughts**

**Elixir: The Disclaimer! ToxicE does not own How to Train Your Dragon, but she does own the plot, the OCs and me, unfortunately.**

**That's right! ^^ wait HEY MEANY*smacks Elixir over the head*, no fish for yous**

**Elixir: Noes…..**

I had mere seconds to think and act. Turning to the far reaching wall, I blasted it, seeing it would be my only way out. Stoic heard the blast and was now franticly climbing the stairs. Quickly, in a spilt-second decision, I grabbed the child with my teeth, at the back of his shirt. The child yelped in surprise, grabbing at anything, which just so happened to be the blanket on the bed, and clutching it firmly as if he believed it would in any-way help him. I heard Stoic shout "Hiccup!" as he must've heard the yelp. I rushed the shattered back wall, slightly tripping over the blanket and mentally cursing it, my wings already half-open. Stoic was pushing the door open, and I took off in haste. The child in my jaws screamed in panic, as I flew hard to gain height and invisibility in the dark sky.

My ears twitched as I heard "HICCUP!" below, the shout being one of rage, desperation, and loss. I winced at it feeling utter guilt surging through me.

`Hiccup` heard his father "Daddy!" he screamed, no doubt at the top of his lungs, still clutching the blanket. And so help me the little child started kicking and struggling to break free of my grasp_. _

"_Stop it hatchling, do you __**want**__ to fall?"_ I hissed, trying to steady my flight as I shook him slightly, and yet he _STILL_ kept struggling and yelling. It was then that a thought hit me, What if the other dragons heard this child and followed me? I couldn't let that happen for the sake of the child in my jaws.

"_Hush child, be still."_ I cooned softly, trying to at least get the child to stop screaming. The cooning seemed to help so I started humming a low nursery tone that my mother used to hum to me, steadying my flight into a smooth glide. His screams became frightened whimpers, and soon after that he became quiet. During this time, my keen eyes searched the ground far below looking for a suitable place to spend the night and hide.

I flew onwards, trying to make sure I was far from the village. My reasoning? 1)The chief was sure to send search parties. And 2) I want to make sure stray dragons from the raid wouldn't stumble across the child and I accidently, I would really rather avoid a fight. Both outcomes to these situations would result in the immediate despise of me, the despise of the child, or eventually the despise of both of us. I flew on silently, my eyes continually looking for a safe spot for the night. By now I was sure I was far enough from the village, and therefore a safe distance from angry Vikings/dragons who would not mind taking a bit out of me or taking my little hatchling out of my care. `When had I started to refer to him as _my_ hatchling? But yes defiantly _my_ hatchling.` Catching a glimpse of moonlight reflecting, I circled back slightly before backweilding my wings in a reverse motion so I hovered widening my eyes to looking in detail below.

A great hole-like, probably a result of a sinkhole, etched against the ground standing boldly and proudly with its semi-deep cliff sides and tree-surrounding rim. Its width was approximately two or three of my wing-spans long, my wing-span was approximately 16 feet long, and its length was about the same of its width give or take a couple feet. The bottom was grass filled and a small, emphasize on_ small, _pond in which a pitiful excuse for a stream plummeted into. Did I mention that the lining cliffs had varying sizes of caves bored into the sides of them?**((A/N: This is NOT the cove in the movie just a bit similar))**

`It'll do, at least for the night.` I thought disgrudgingly beginning my descent on the hatchling and I's temporary shelter. Landing softly on the ground I tucked my wings against my sides, placing the child on the ground gently as I did. As soon as I did this, though, the hatchling took off in a run.

`Clumsy child.` I thought watching the hatchling stumble, trip, and fall over his own two feet before getting up to repeat the process over again. Looking down I saw the long since abandoned blanket at my feet, smirking slightly at the sight seeing moments ago my hatchling had been clutching the thing like a life-line. Turning my eyes back to the hatchling curiously I watched as the child tried, and failed to climb the surrounding cliffs. Sighing I lumbered over, seeing as the child would only hurt himself id he continued. Grabbing the child by the back of his shirt with my teeth, I practically dragged him over to the pitifully small pond. Placing him on the ground I swung my tail in front of the child as he tried to bolt again.

_"Come hatchling you must be thirsty after all that screaming you did." _I cooned gently nudging my hatchling towards the water with the blunt of my head. He seemed to get it, sitting down, and placing his hands in the water before pulling his hands up to his mouth. Satisfied I stepped up to the pond lowering my mussle to the water and pulling in a long draft. Well that was until I was so rudely interrupted by water slapping against my face. Snorting I looked up my face dripping water and my eyes narrowed. The child splashed me again!, his eyes angry dark green clouds, "Stupid dragon!" he yelled at me splashing yet again by banging his fists against the water.

I was fed up with continually getting wet and let out a low, short warning hiss, "Why did you take me?" he yelled, "why?" he added, his voice trembling. I stared as his eyes started to moisten, and he quickly turned away from me. My eyes widened in distressing worry, `What's happening?` I thought, panicking as I heard a strange muffled sound. Creeping forward, I nussled the child, scenting a strange salty tang, keeping up with my nussling until I was able to see the child's face. `What in Thor's name is he doing?` I wondered seeing glistening streaks down his reddened cheeks. Whatever it was that he was doing I didn't like it, softly I cooned wrapping myself around the small child. Hesitantly I ran my tongue up his face, and to my utter surprise he giggled trying to push my head back away.

"Stop." He managed between chuckles. Deviously I ran my tongue up his face a couple more times before curling closer to the child, shielding him from the cool crisp night air. As he continued to giggle he leaned against my side, "Why did you take me? Daddy say dragons always kill." Hiccup questioned turning his emerald eyes on mine.

"_I wish I could tell you hatchling, I really do." _I said huffing a sigh. Unconsciously I curled closer to the child spreading my wings slightly to cover the night view from Hiccup. Now I assumed it would be pitch black, and warm under my wing. Perfect sleeping conditions. It would seem my assumptions were right for I soon felt my young hatchling's breath slow into a lulling sleep. Closing my weary eyes, I soon follow Hiccup's suit thoughts drifting onto why I kept referring to Hiccup as _my_ hatchling.

**Hey look no cliffy! ^^**

**Elixir: So people are still going to wonder what's going to happen next.**

**Shut up baka night fury. Oh and to people reading this NO this is not going to turn into a Toothcup pairing story. The `My Hatchling` thing will be explained in the next chapter along with other things. So **

**Hate it?  
><strong>**Love it?  
><strong>**Either way review it!**

**Till next chapter!**

**-ToxicE, (*Elixir adds when ToxicE is not looking*) -Elixir**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry for the long delay in an update. I have a reason though, the computer with everything about the story is experiencing some, battery problems. So I didn't want to make it worse by being on the computer, and the internet has been a bit iffy.**

**Elixir: Baka you still got on fanfiction!**

**Yes but on my brother's computer, and I didn't really want the type up this chapter up on his computer, I want to keep this story together, and I didn't know how to use his word program…..**

**Elixir: you're pathetic.**

***ignores* Anyway this chapter has a lot of POV switching so please bear with me. Elixir Disclaimer!**

**Elixir: ToxicE does not own HTTYD, she only owns the plot and ocs, that have appear, and may, or may not appear in future chapters.**

"_**blah" **_**dragonese(dragon speech)**

"**Blah" humanese(human speech)**

**`Blah` thoughts**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Four~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Stoic the vast stared out into nothingness as he watched Vikings mill around doing their usual jobs after a raid. He though, saw nothing of it, and could only see what he had lost. First his wife, then those blasted beasts took his son, what else was left for the chief?

Nothing absolute nothingness, that's what and it tore through him like a ravenous wolf. It ate away at him, and would continue until nothing was left. Oh how he hated it, the irony of it, that he, Stoic the Vast Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, Hear His Name and Tremble Ugh Ugh, could not stop the beasts from taking everything. He was a _legend _for Thor's sake on high! He should've been able to stop it. Leagues of dragons died be his hands, and yet he could not stop one dragon from taking his son, and one dragon from killing his wife. When it all boiled down, he was as useless at killing dragons as Hiccup was.** IS. **He cursed himself for using past tense. "I swear by the gods, that by the end of summer that devil will meet its end be my sword." Stoic vowed his eyes a fierce glowing fire as he call the Vikings together for a search party.

**Original POV**

Morning broke over the horizon spreading light, color, and warmth over the world. As it did light fell on my face and I cracked an eyelid open. Parting my jaws I let loose a yawn, standing and stretching my limps. I hear a 'humph' and turned to see Hiccup sprawled on the ground.

"_Oops sorry hatchling I forgot you were leaning against me." _I said apologetically widening my eyes.

"Why'd-ou-do-tha?" Hiccup asked his voice slurred with sleep as the last part of his words disappeared in a wide yawn as he raised one hand to rub the corner of his right eye.

"I having good dream." Hiccup said pouting slightly at me.

"_Well we all have to wake up from dreams sometimes whether they're good or bad." _I said flaring my large wings wide in a stretch before pressing them against my ebony sides.

"Your scales are purple?" I hear Hiccup's question turning I cocked my head sideways slightly.

"_What are you talking about hatchling my scales are black, thank you very much." _I snorted turning to look myself over. `Oh he must mean that.` I thought watching my scales as the seemed to turn a dark purple at the right angle of light. Sorta-like a raven's feathers, only my scales are purely black, odd. Yes? Suddenly Hiccup was next to me looking me over, his tiny hands playing across my scales getting the feel for them. Confused I let him finger me, his hands were not rough, and did not pull on my ears or pound on my scales, to be honest it felt sorta nice. Sighing I felt myself relax.

**Hiccup's POV**

I looked the night fury over interested in its black-turned-purple scales. Closer inspection revealed the scales to be purely black except in a certain angle of sun. I noticed its ears, or what I assumed to be ears, had slight small curved ebony horns pointing out. I looked at the tail finding two pairs of smaller wing-type of things which also held similar small curved horns at the end of each finger. I ran my hand over one of the wings, the skin felt flexible and similar to leather. Turning my eyes back to the dragon's face I looked closely at its eyes. A vivid blue and green, blue near the widened pupil while turning a toxic green further out.

"Uh dragon?" I asked watching as the dragon turned its head towards me, "Um are you uh…" I trailed off red flushing my face. I couldn't keep referring to the dragon as 'dragon' or 'it' if I knew what it was I could at least call it to its proper, um gender.

"…a boy?" I finished seeing the dragon snort turning its head away from me and pointing slightly upwards eyes closed.

"So you're a girl then?" I confirmed hearing her huff as if saying 'obviously'.

**Original POV**

I can't believe Hiccup just asked me if I was female or not. I thought it would be obvious to him that I, a proud Whispering Oblivion, was female! Snorting slightly at myself, Well I guess I couldn't blame him, he is just a hatchling, human at that, and obviously didn't know the differences between genders concerning dragons.

Huffing a sigh I turned my eyes back onto Hiccup, _"You know what hatchling? I'm going to teach you about dragons, after all we're going to be stuck together for a while. How long even I don't know. I can't send you back to your family, for the council will kill you. I can't leave you alone, for I __**know**__ you won't be able to survive on your own. I just don't know what to do next, hatchling. I've __**never **__been this unsure before, this uncertainty. It scares me." _I said, knowing full well that Hiccup would not be able to understand me, but taking comfort at spilling my feelings to someone.

"_I may be able to bulk you up some with my teaching,"_ I added laughing slightly, _"Do you not get fed enough? I mean you're rather skinny, even for a human."_ I commented looking Hiccup over.

"What's so funny?" he asked seeming to figure out I was laughing at him.

"_Nothing, hatchling."_ I responded widening my eyes for a look of innocence. _"Well hatchling, what should I teach you first? You know this shall be extremely difficult since you cannot understand the words I speak." _I say blinking twice at Hiccup. It was then that I heard his stomach growl its hunger. I blinked once more at how such a small thing could produce such a _loud_ noise.

"_Hunting it is, then hatchling." _I say smirking as Hiccup's face turned slightly pink.

**Funny chapter right? I really enjoyed writing this one up ^^**

**Elixir: Oblivion teaching Hiccup, that is bound to epically fail**

**Shut up you! Don't spoil it, or my fun! You insult Hiccup with your lack of belief *sticks tongue out***

**So you know the drill!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**Either way review it!**

**~ToxicE**


End file.
